Time's Running Out
by AllthatConfetti
Summary: If there was a clock limiting your time, would you want it? Well, apparently these two girls didn't have a choice. And what happens when their time runs out? They'll figure it out together...hopefully. For now it's T, M is in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Beginning of Time**_

Ever since Quinn was born, she had a countdown on her wrist almost like a time bomb. Her parents didn't know what it was so they took her to a specialist, but sadly they didn't find any explanation to it.

As time went on, her parents thought it may be the last days she has left. They took extra care of her, it wasn't a sickness, but they sure did act like it was. Nothing has happened to her during the first 15 years, the time still kept counting down.

It's Quinn's first day of high school, her time went down to _2 days, 11 hours, 20 minutes, and 55 seconds_. The blonde didn't know what it meant she was scared out of her mind, her time was running out. But that didn't stop Quinn from enjoying her first day.

The next day became worst, her time was read _2 minutes and 9 seconds_. Quinn felt like passing out, her life was ending anyways so might as well go way now. She walked her way to the bathroom to only find out that her time is now _1 minute_. Before she could go in the restroom her eyes caught sight of a girl being carried away in a gurney.

"What's happening?" Quinn asked a random boy

"Rachel just fainted out of nowhere" He replied

Before Quinn could ask who Rachel was, she felt a shock on her wrist. "Oh no..no.."

Quinn ran to the nearest janitor's closest and hoped that God isn't ready to take her life. Quinn's breathes became unsteady, her heart rate increased with fear. She took one look down at her wrist and the unbelievable happened: she had more time.

Quinn felt the pressure off her chest and smiled in relief. Maybe the time resets after a long period of time? Quinn is determined to find out what her time means, in the mean time she has to continue with her life while she can and act like everything's okay.

* * *

Rachel forced her eyes to open, for a moment she panicked considering she doesn't remember what happen at school. The brunette spotted her two fathers at the door with puffy eyes and tissues.

She smiled "Dad, Daddy?"

"You're okay, sweetheart" Leroy said

"What happened?" Rachel rubbed her head "And why does my head hurt so much?"

"You fainted landing on your head" Her another father, Hiram, answered

"Again?"

Ever since Rachel was a little girl she had been experiencing syncope. Which was strange since Rachel has always been eating healthy and taking care of her body. The doctors say it's just presyncope, but the Berry men don't buy that for one second.

"Yes again" Leroy sat besides Rachel to hold her hand "Rachel. Your father and I have been talking..and well, I think it's best if we home-school you from now on"

Rachel cringed at the word 'home-school'. Home-school is for people who have conditions preventing them to go to regular school. Home-school and Rachel just don't mix.

Rachel chuckle in disbelief "Dad, I'm fine. You don't have to go to the extremes"

"Actually, we do. This has happened every school year"

Rachel turned her head towards Hiram "Dad, tell him-"

"It's final Rachel. You're getting home-schooled" Hiram interrupted

Both men left the room to give their daughter time to soak in the news. Rachel felt like bursting into tears, home-school does not look good in a college application. She's not going to go far with that! If she's lucky she could probably attend Community College. Her Broadway dreams are now over..

Rachel felt a sting on her wrist, she removed the bandage and examined her wrist

"At least I have more time now"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Current Time**_

_**A/N- Just a friendly reminder that there is a time zone between LA and New York...just incase if you get confused. Also, I don't have beta. excuse me and my mistakes**_

_(6 years later)_  
_0120 days, 22 hours, 40 minutes, 33 seconds_

Quinn is currently in the school's library studying for her mid-term exam that's on Friday. Even though this is her second year of college at UCLA, she still can't get used to the studying she has to do all day and all night. At least Santana is there with her, that's the only thing Quinn was excited about.

"Hey San?" Quinn called for her best friend

Out of nowhere Santana starts to cry, Quinn mentally slapped herself. Santana's old girlfriend, Brittany, used to call her San; how can Quinn forget about that? The blonde scooted her chair closer to the Latina and drapped an arm around her fragile friend

"Santana I'm so sorry! I thought you would be over her by now, it's been 2 years"

"Over her? I can't stop thinking about her!" Santana cried harder

"2 years! You have to let her go" Quinn put more force into her tone

"You know what, Q? I may be a bitch sometimes but I have feelings! Brittany was, and is, my only love. So excuse me for caring" Santana snapped "If you need me I'll be in my room" She collected her things and left

Quinn set her head on the table to think about what she has done. She moved her bracelet to check her time _'Still have a long way to go, Fabray. You can do it' _She thought to herself

Quinn picked up her books and headed to Santana's dorm, she's her best friend and she said the most insensitive thing to her. She didn't deserve it, she deserves happiness. Quinn knocked on her door all she heard from the other side was "GET OUT"

"Santana let me in!" Quinn plead

Quinn heard many locks unlocking _'How many locks did this girl have?!'_

"Listen Q, if you're to tell me to move on again, I swear I will kill you" The Latina shuffled her way to her single sized bed and buried her face into the pillow

"I'm here to apologize. What I said back there was really insensitive of me. I'm sorry"

"You should be"

"Santana!" Quinn tossed a book on her friend's back "You're supposed to say 'I'm sorry for lashing out at you Quinn, you're the best!'"

Santana half smiled "In your dreams, Fabray" She sat up and wiped away her tears "So is that all you wanted to say? Cause I really want to be alone"

"Well there is something else, but I'll wait till you're ready" Quinn saw her friend's eyes widen and jaw dropped "Jesus San! You have the crudest mind. I was talking about online dating"

"Q, you know people lie on those things. For all we know there could be a rapist pretending to be a 20-year-old woman named Maria"

"And I could be Dianna Agron" Quinn joked "But this website is 100% safe. I could sign you up for free"

Santana thought about online dating for a while, but never really did since she's still head over heels for her former lover "Fine. But you have to join with me, I don't want to be loner status"

Was she serious? Quinn has a lot of stuff on her plate she doesn't need to add dating to it. But she will be doing it for her best friend. Besides, Quinn's to classy to actually date online "Let's sign up!"

* * *

"I'm so proud of you Rachel. Amazing performance!" A man came into her dressing room carrying a bouquet of flowers

"Thanks Finn" Rachel smiled "You could set those down over there"

"How are you not tired? Didn't you just perform yesterday?" Finn asked

"I've been training my whole life for this moment, you should know that by now"

Finn smirked "Trust me, I know"

Rachel admired herself through the mirror. Her dream has come true, she's now a Broadway star. It wasn't easy getting to where she was now, it took a lot of convincing and probably half her family's savings to send her to private school instead of public school. It looked better on her application along with her other curricular activities.

After high school, NYADA practically snatched her up and took her in as one of their own. Rachel has been busting all year to get what she wanted: fame, adoration, and all the solos in the world! And ever since she went to private school she hasn't fainted not once, she calls it faith.

"Rach?" Finn said softly

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have a dating website bookmarked? I thought you were dating Cristine?" Finn watched Rachel's movements, she became stiff and uncomfortable

Rachel looked for an excuse not to answer, so she pulled the ultimate comeback "Why are you snooping through my laptop, Finn?"

"Well as your agent, I have to check my mail to see if any LA producers wants a Broadway star in their movies or shows. Your turn" Finn laid back to see what the famous 'Comeback Berry' has to say, and just like he suspected, Rachel had nothing to say "Start explaining"

Rachel swallowed a lump that creeped up her throat "Have you seen her at any of my shows?"

"Rachel-"

"Have you seen her!" The brunette shouted

"No, but that doesn't mean you have to cheat on her"

Rachel couldn't believe it, was Finn actually defending her? "Well how can I break up with her?! She's hardly home and when she's home it's when I'm not there or I'm sleeping"

"Rachel, she's a model. She has photo shoots, has to travel-"

"BUT I'M NOT HAPPY" Finn has broken the shell that is Rachel Berry, he bent over and comfort her. He has never seen the diva so vulnerable "Please Finn, don't tell anyone. Not even the media"

Finn held her tighter "I wouldn't dream of it" He paused "But if this gets out how are you planning on explain it to the press? The headline would read 'Broadway Star Cheating Scandal"

"That's actually a good headline.." Rachel chuckled but then saw the seriousness in her agent's face "Sorry..but it won't get out. I've had it for almost a month now"

"Seriously?" Rachel nodded in response "Did you find any luck?"

The brunette frowned "No"

Finn sighed "You'll find her someday. C'mon, it's time to celebrate"

"Actually it's _0121 days, 0 hours, 40 minutes, 33 seconds_" Rachel showed him her countdown

Finn chuckled and walked Rachel out of her dressing room.

* * *

"Quinn, what's the real reason you have that countdown? And don't you dare say 'I was born with it'" Santana tried to mimic Quinn's voice

"Honestly, I don't know. Sometimes it would add or subtract time"

"Has it ever ran out?"

"Once, but that was forever ago. Like, the beginning of high school. All it did was shock me and started over"

Santana stared at her own wrist trying to see if she had one "Why don't I have one?"

Quinn didn't respond she was to caught up with her new dating profile. This was the fourth time Quinn has zoned out on her, so she looked up Quinn's profile and sent her a quick message. The blonde furrowed her brows and turned to Santana with a _are-you-serious? _look.

_**Santana Lopez- Wanna hook up? (; **_

"I'm literally sitting right next to you" Quinn playfully punched her friend, which resulted a not so playful punch from Santana

"Well, you're not listening to me!"

"Yes I am! You asked about my countdown"

"That was before I asked another question" Santana crossed her arms "And I thought you said you don't have time for dating"

"I don't, I just read people's bio. Listen to this one: _Single ready 2 mingle! 20. male. hmu if your interested ;D_. How desperate could this guy get?" Quinn laughed uncontrollably

Santana smiled at her friend's dorkyness, she can't imagine a life without her "Lemme search one up" She looked through a tons of profiles, but one stood out to her "Oh my god..."

"Let me here sister" Quinn's laughter died down when she notice the Latina's face completely turn upside down "San?..What did you find?"

"This person likes ducks...lots and lots of ducks" Santana sobbed

"Let me log you-"

"No!" Santana shouted "I could do this, I'm just going to read about her"

Quinn nodded, she still kept an eye on her just so she wouldn't do anything stupid

"Q, we have to go to New York!"

Speaking of something stupid. "Why on earth would we do that?"

"Brittany's living there! After the test we could go and visit"

"San you're going crazy!"

Quinn didn't understand her sometimes, first she was bawling her eyes out and now she found her high school sweetheart on a dating website! All Quinn has to do is hit Santana with reality

"What if she doesn't want to see you? I mean, it's not like the movies where you guys reconnect and then you live happily ever after. If you notice she hasn't talked to you in 2 years, if she really wanted you in her life she would have still stayed in touch"

Quinn watched Santana turn pale, her lips were quivering, and tears has been shed. Some sniffing has occurred, but not as bad as earlier.

"You're right" Santana breathed out and shut her laptop "I'm going to bed..if you leave lock the door, okay?"

"Okay" Quinn watched her crawl into her bed with the blanket covering her face.

Quinn stayed for a while looking through the website, so many people looking for love and their night and shinning armor. Although some people really need to sound more professional, 89% of these people sounded like teenagers.

Before Quinn could log out and go to her dorm, she passed by a certain profile. This girl had chestnut hair, beautiful smile, adorable brown eyes, and a stunning taste for music; which was classical.

"Barbra Sarfati.." Quinn read the profile name


	3. Chapter 3

_**Time To Catch Up**_

Rachel was all giggles and laughs the whole night with her co-workers, a worry-free night with a couple of drinks. Rachel lost count after five drinks, but at least she's having a good time. Until Finn pulled her back to the table

"Rachel, you have to stop drinking" He said in a hushed tone

"Why? This is the greatest night of my life" Rachel slurred

"You're too drunk. I'm gonna take you home"

Rachel's face cringed "No way! If she's gonna be there then I'm not leaving"

Finn got Rachel's phone and dialed her house number, there was no answer. Then he tried Cristine's cell phone after a few rings she picked up

"Hey baby, are you okay?" Cristine sounded like she just woke up

"Hey Cristine, this is Finn. Are you home?"

"No, I'm out of town for a week, remember?" Her tone became a bit abrasive

"Right, totally forgot. I'd love to chat, but I have better things to do" Finn hung up then turned to Rachel "Today's your lucky day you get the house to your self"

Getting Rachel home wasn't easy, it was like wrestling with a squealing pig. She would knee your chest, claw your back, even stomp on your foot. Finn carried Rachel to her room and settled her into her bed.

"Fiiiiinnnnn" Rachel called out "Can you pass me my laptop?" The drunk singer pointed at her purse

"I swear Rachel, I don't know how you can carry this thing around all the time" Finn muttered as he handed her, her laptop

"Thank you" Rachel rubbed her eyes trying to fix her vision, but it made it worst. But she still saw her agent get up from the bed and headed out the door "Finn!"

Finn smirked, he knew what Rachel was going to ask "Yes, Rachel?"

"Can you sleepover? You know I hate being alone" Rachel pouted

"Of course. I'll settle myself on the couch, Good night Rach" He went over and kissed the singer on her head

"Good night!"

Rachel looked through the comments sections of an article about her performance tonight, all positive, no hate what so ever. The brunette thought about what Finn had told her if the press does find out that she's cheating, well she's not exactly cheating since the stupid website couldn't find any matches for her. Rachel decides to live unhappy in her relationship, so she went to the dating website to deactivate her account. But before she could she found her inbox lit up with a notification sign, Rachel couldn't stop the smile that was forming on her face.

_**Quinn Fabray- Hello (: **_

Instead of replying to the woman, she snooped around her profile first just to make sure who she's talking to. _'Not bad, she looks gorgeous. I approve!' _Rachel thought

_**Barbra Sarfati- Hello! What brings you to my profile?**_

Rachel didn't wait long till she heard a bing sound

_**Quinn Fabray- Not to be cliché, but something about you draws my attention. **_

_**Barbra Sarfati- Wow, that was cliché! You tell that to all the women on this site?**_

_**Quinn Fabray- Have you seen the women on here? They're like in their 30's! **_

_**Barbra Sarfati- Haha luckily for you I'm 21 (:**_

_**Quinn Fabray- Lucky me (;**_

Rachel felt it. She felt the butterfly effect in her stomach, something she hasn't felt in a while now. It's strange how this blonde had that effect on Rachel in such a short amount of time, not even Cristine gave her that feeling after 2 weeks of knowing her.

Quinn and Rachel were up all hours of the night just chatting away into bliss. Before they knew it, it was already 7 a.m.

_**Barbra Sarfati- You do realize that it is now the morning, right? **_

_**Quinn Fabray- Oh...will you look at that. I guess it is haha, it was worth it. **_

_**Barbra Sarfati- I should go, if my agent finds out that I didn't-**_

Rachel stopped herself, was she about to tell her, her biggest secret? She didn't know what she was typing. Quinn is so easy to talk to, she felt the need to tell her _everything_. _'For crying out loud, the girl doesn't even know your real name!'_

_**Barbra Sarfati- I should go, I have class in...a few minutes. **_

Rachel lied

_**Quinn Fabray- As do I haha, but I honestly don't want to end the conversation...Would you mind exchanging numbers?**_

_**Barbra Sarfati- Not at all. 13108291986**_

_**Quinn Fabray- I'll make sure to call you**_

_**Barbra Sarfati- Can't wait xoxo**_

As soon has she heard Finn walking around the house, she closed her laptop, threw it on a chair, and acted like she has slept all day

"You may be a great actor, but you can't fake sleep" Finn nonchalantly said while sipping on his orange juice

Rachel sat herself up "Was I that obvious?"

"No, but the giggling kinda was. I could hear you from the other room"

Rachel blushed slightly "That's what happens when two people are enjoying each other's company. They tend to laugh and giggle"

"I'm assuming that it's not Cristine we're talking about here"

"No way. Her name is Quinn" Rachel gushed

Finn smiled "Let's just hope she sticks around. She might not handle the pressure of dating a star"

The brunette laughed awkwardly "I-I bet she can"

"Riighht. Well, get ready you have an interview in 2 hours"

Rachel did as she was told. She couldn't stop thinking about how Quinn will react if she found out about the _real _her. Quinn would take advantage of her and her fame, she will use it to make herself famous. Rachel couldn't let that happen, not again.

It's like the Cristine thing all over again. Rachel and Cristine both went to the same college, that's when they were nobodies they were just regular college students. They started dating in the mid-year of freshmen year while they sang duets together. Then one day Rachel got a call from the producers saying she got the part of Fanny Brice, Cristine was happy for her, but also had a plan. Cristine wanted to become famous too so Rachel and her could be the next IT couple.

As always, fame got to her head. After a while it wasn't about her and Rachel anymore, it was just about her. To this day Rachel still doesn't know why she hasn't broken up with her.

* * *

_(1 week later)_

Quinn couldn't concentrate in her psychology class, all she could think about was _Barbra_. The blonde decided to send her a text since the teacher is to busy teaching.

_**Todays lesson is so boring! How's class for you? (:**_

Either the brunette is a slow texter or it was a really long minute. They may have only known each other for a week, but Quinn could feel a pull towards her. It's like they were meant to meet online, the brunette made Quinn feel like a teenager again; so youthful and full of spirit.

After class she finally got a text from her

_**Quinn! Sorry I was caught up in class. Are you free later? -R**_  
_**Whoops, I meant to put B instead of R. I get them mixed up -B**_

"Adorable" Quinn said aloud, but luckily no one heard that or else people will think she's gone crazy

_**Of course, why?**_

_**I was thinking we could Skype? I want to meet you properly and see that beautiful face via video (: -B**_

Quinn smiled widely she probably looked like a dork, but who cares, she's happy.

_**Sounds great! But my exam is in 20 mins. **_

_**That's okay. I'll wait for you oxox -B**_

The blonde rushed over to Santana's dorm, she has to tell her about her new love interest. And if Santana doesn't care then Quinn will make her care. She stepped into the building and wasted no time, Quinn banged on the door "San! Open up!"

The door crept open slowly and was only met with Santana's evil eyes "Quinn.." Santana said nicely but in an angry way "It's 1 in the afternoon, what could you possibly want now?"

"I met someone on the dating site!" Quinn squealed

The brunette was now interested in her friend's love life "Do tell, come in"

They sat themselves on her mini couch ready to gossip

"Who's the lucky woman?"

"Her name's Barbra" Quinn swoon at the name "And get this: she's not a creepy 40-year-old dude!"

Santana raised a brow "And how do YOU know that?"

"We're gonna Skype after our exam"

"Our exam is today?" Santana asked, Quinn nodded "Oh shit! Why didn't you tell me, I need to get ready!"

Their exam wasn't what they expected. It wasn't even in the books, Quinn was pretty sure that she was gonna fail. Who cares, she is moments away to finally meeting her online crush. After they finished, both girls ran to Santana's dorm nearly pushing everyone in their way.

Santana hopped on her bed and grabbed her laptop, she couldn't wait to see this. Although, it would be funny if it did turned out to be a creepy old man. Santana silently laughed uncontrollably, she thought it was so funny that even a tear came out.

"Alright I'll text-" Quinn looked confusingly at her friend "Are you crying?"

Santana waved her off, she couldn't talk right now..or breathe. She handed her the laptop and waited patiently for the video chat to start

* * *

Rachel re-applied her make up, fixed her hair, and made sure that she doesn't look like a desperate sad clown hooker. Rachel stood in front of the mirror _'too much eye shadow' _She wiped it off and applied a more natural color. _'Ew..my eye liner looks a bit weird..' _Instead of taking it off she smudged it lightly on her bottom eye lid to make her eyes have more definition.

"Perfect" Rachel opened her laptop and saw that Quinn was available, she clicked the call button and waited

God, she was so nervous. Rachel had chills up her spine and some doubts to just ending the call. "Oh god.." Rachel was now face-to-face with Quinn Fabray

Quinn's jaw dropped "You look..amazing" Santana tried to sneak a peek, but Quinn kept shoving her out

Quinn's voice sounded like music to Rachel's ears, it's soft and soothing; she could listen to it forever

"God, Quinn, you look beautiful!" Rachel gushed

"Thank you, it's so nice to see you; via video of course"

"Ahem! I hope you didn't forget about me" Santana smirked knowing it would get Quinn mad

"Who was that?" Rachel asked

"That's my annoying friend Santana, but don't mind her. She's just here to see that you're not a creepy man" Quinn laughed awkwardly

"Well as you can see I'm clearly not a man"

"You most certainly aren't" Quinn seductively licked her lips, trying hard not to stare at Rachel's breasts. Those things were like magnets!

The brunette's face turned red like a tomato _'Oh my god..this girl is something, better than Cristine that's for sure' _Rachel thought. She felt a presence near her she looked around and found Finn sneaking up on her "Finn! What are you doing here?"

"I came to get my wallet, I left it here this morning" Finn caught a glimpse of the screen, he put two and two together "And who do we have here"

"Finn this is Quinn, my uh..friend"

"Hi" Quinn smiled while waving at him

_'Adorable' _Rachel thought

"Nice to meet you, Quinn. _Rachel _has told me so much about you"

Rachel's heart stopped and an uncomfortable feeling settled in her stomach. _'Please tell me he didn't...'_.

Confusion and curiosity took over Quinn "Who's Rachel?" She's heard that name before..but where?

Finn looked back and forth between the girls "You didn't tell her...did you?" He sounded disappointed "Why didn't you tell her?"

"I..I-I don't know. Can you not be here? Apparently I have some explaining to do thanks to a certain someone" Rachel glared at her agent. He put on his evil smirk, he knows what he's done. Rachel looked back at Quinn, she saw nothing but hurt and confusion. She has lied to Quinn.

"Quinn.. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't-"

"How could you.."

"Quinn, please hear me out" Rachel begged "I can explain everything if you just-"

"You expect me to believe you? After you _lied _about who you are? You know, Santana was right about this whole online dating thing. People do _lie_" From there Quinn ended the call

What has Rachel done? She messed it up before it even began, she missed her one and only shot at finally being happy. But Rachel won't give up that easy, she's had enough of being miserable.

_**Quinn, I know you're mad, but we have to talk -R**_

It's been 17 messages later she's heard nothing from Quinn, she didn't even read her messages. So she tried again

_**You can't ignore me, Quinn Fabray! No matter how hard you try -R**_  
_**Silent treatment, huh? You know what they say: Silence is never the solution -R**_

Santana took a look at the blonde's phone "That's like her 30th text in the last 3 hours"

"20th actually" Quinn corrected

She felt so used, so transparent. How could she do this? It's only been a week and she already lied to her; lied from the beginning. A part of her wanted to talk to the brunette to hear why she did it, and the other part didn't want to know the reason; it may hurt her.

"Q, talk to her" Santana suggested "You know you want to"

Quinn raised a brow, but didn't speak. Instead she left her friend's dorm and headed to the library for some space.

* * *

_'C'mon Rachel, you can do this! She's not going to kill you, she's miles away. Call..call!'_

Rachel paced back and forth deciding if she should do this through the phone. Her fingers hovered over her contact name and pressed call. Rachel could feel her heart pound against her chest once Cristine answered the phone

"Hey stranger" Cristine said playfully

"When are you coming back?" Rachel didn't want small talk, she needed to get to her point

"In a few days, why?"

"I'll tell you WHY-" Rachel really wanted to shout, but this has to be done professionally "Cristine, you are a very lovely girl, like really lovely. But I can't stand you not being here. The thought of you not being able to see my performances is UNACCEPTABLE"

"Oh.." Rachel could hear the hurt in her voice "Babe, I'm sorry that this is hard for you, but once I get there I promise things will be a lot different"

"Oh, I know things will become different because from now on you and I are no longer dating"

"Rachel.."

"It's final Cristine. I mean it" Rachel ended the call. She felt the world lift off her shoulders she can breathe again. Now that phase one is complete she can move on with phase two: Win Quinn Back.

* * *

A week has flown by and neither of the girls has spoken to each other. Rachel has called and texted the blonde, but she receives nothing in return. Finn has told her to give up and that she's not worth the pain. If she wasn't so emotionally drained then she would have fought back.

Quinn isn't taking it so well either, she locked out her roommate just so she could mope freely without someone coming in and disrupting her. The blonde has thought about giving Barbra, or should she say Rachel, another chance. But she had way too many people lying to her throughout her life and she doesn't need another one.

There was a knock on the door it was probably her roommate asking her if she could finally sleep on her own bed.

Quinn groaned "Emily, I told you to sleep somewhere else!"

"Q, it's Santana"

"Oh...Then go away!"

"If you don't open this door in the next 5 seconds I will knock it down!" Santana threaten

"She wouldn't" Quinn whispered

Suddenly the door flew open reveling a smirking Santana "Oh god!" the Latina covered her nose in disgust "Quinn, what's that smell?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"This place is a mess, when was the last time you showered?"

"Don't know, don't care"

"She really took a toll on you, huh?"

A toll? How about a push from the tallest building in the world. Quinn trusted her. They clicked the moment the brunette responded to her message.

"Quinn, I think it's time you talk to her" Santana suggested

"Santana!" Quinn yelled "You don't know how it feels to have someone you like lie to your face! I can't trust her anymore..I just can't" Quinn's yelling turned to a whisper then to tears

"As a friend all I could do is respect your decisions, but I'm not your friend. I'm your best friend. So that means" Santana lunged towards Quinn's phone "I'll talk to Rachel for you"

Quinn instantly chased Santana around her room trying to tackle her. Who was she kidding, if anything Santana will end up tackling her. So all she did was hit the Latina with her pillow

"Please have mercy"

Santana already pressed the call button "Too late- Yes, hi? Is Rachel there?" Santana asked on the phone

"What she saying?"

Santana held up her index finger telling her to shut up "Well when she's feeling better could you tell her to call back? It's important. Thanks, bye"

"Is she sick? What happened to her?"

"She's sick alright.. sick of you ignoring her" Quinn tilted her head and arched an eye brow "She's a mess, Quinn. She's been jammed in her room all week"

Quinn felt sick of herself. How could she be so selfish? She's over here crying and blowing snot into her tissues thinking Rachel just played her like a fiddle. She was so wrong. Just the thought of Rachel being depressed and broken because of her makes Quinn want to vomit.

"I have to fix this"

"You should" Santana caught a whiff of Quinn when she passed by her "But first, take a shower!"

* * *

Rachel has been in a fetal position just staring at her phone waiting for Quinn to either text or call back, but there was nothing. She finally got tired of laying and staring so she threw her phone out of her room. Finn was right; she's not worth the pain. She's not worth the tears, but she _is _worth something to Rachel.

There was a knock at the door, Rachel politely let them enter. It was Finn giving back her phone

"Finn, I don't want to see this. Burn it, destroy it, or give it to the homeless man across the street" Rachel snapped

"Not after you call Quinn"

Her heart ache when he mentions the name "I'll call her when I'm dead"

"Rachel!"

"Finn!"

"She _just_ called! She really wants to talk to you"

"Quinn called me?" Rachel smiled. A smile?! After 1 horrendous week she can finally manage a smile. It warmed her insides knowing Quinn finally called

"Actually it was Santana, but she did it for her" Finn confessed

Then her smiled died down a bit "Oh, well, I'll call her when I have the time"

"By the looks of it you have _a lot _of time"

"Huh?"

"Your countdown"

Rachel looked at her wrist, Finn's right..again. Her time read _0160 days, 9 hours, 11 minutes, 43 seconds_. When did that happen? As Rachel began to find Quinn's number, she had an incoming call "Finn, answer it! It's him!"

He took the phone "Hello?"

"What are they saying?"

"Shut up- Oh no, not you!" Finn stepped out of her room for more privacy

Rachel played with her finger, eager to know what they're talking about. What if they don't like her? Or worst they found someone BETTER than her. Finn came in with a smile like if he was going to kill you, but you wouldn't know it.

"Rachel Berry..is now...A MOVIE STAR!" Finn cheered

The brunette broke out into joyful tears. They accepted her, she's going places!

"Pack your bags Rach, we're heading to Los Angeles!"

And that's when Rachel's 'Win Back Quinn' plan fell into place.


End file.
